The theater
by AniZH
Summary: Mr. Mando is the owner of a local theater. There is this young couple that comes by regularly and he once calls his "favorite couple" because he loves how young they are and how they are obviously interested in theater. Eventually, he has to say: Beck and Jade truly are his favorite couple.


Hello. Well, this oneshot has arisen from the idea that Beck and Jade go to the theater together regularly. I just could imagine them doing that and then thought I could write that out of the perspective of the owner of "their" theater as I always love to describe my favorite couple out of someone else's perspective. So, here you go. It doesn't have some big storyline or something. I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

Mr. Mando is the owner of a local theater. They are in LA, so there is a lot of competition but he's doing quite well for some years now. He has specialized on more emotional plays, a little darker, always with something to think about. They have a bar in the foyer and many people of the audience stay there afterwards for sometimes hours to discuss the play.

They have different groups performing the plays and on average each play just gets performed for one to two weeks before the next one starts.

They have a few people who come nearly every week but most just come only once a year or... once in general.

Mr. Mando likes to work the stall for the ticket sales, to watch each play and to talk about it with the audience afterwards, and he has a very good memory for faces. He's always happy when he sees someone come back because it means they enjoyed the performance and felt comfortable in his theater.

Today, he sees the young couple again. There are young audience members every now and then. He makes sure the ticket prices are afforable to everyone because everyone should have the chance to go to the theater.

But he doesn't think he ever saw a young couple here, choosing a performance here as their date. Not this young, maybe some in their twenties. But these are probably barely teens.

They have come the first time four month prior and if Mr. Mando remembers correctly – and he always does with these kinds of things –, it's now the fourth time they are here.

They have never stayed after but Mr. Mando is sure to have heard them talk about the play they just watched the last two times when they passed him while leaving, hand in hand.

"My favorite couple," he therefore claims when they are in the front of the row and about to get their tickets. He loves everyone who is interested in theater and seeing these two people in his audience, not kissing (that's probably what movies would be for anyway) but honestly captured by the performance... It makes him happy.

Until now, they and he have just shared a short greeting though, they have bought their tickets from him and he has wished them enjoyment with the play.

The girl draws her eyebrows together. "We aren't a couple."

The boy is smiling, possibly a little confused that Mr. Mando has just called them his favorites. "We're just dating."

"My fault," Mr. Mando says with a smile himself and gives them their tickets. "Have a good date then."

"Thanks," the boy says as the both go by and further into the foyer.

o

o

They come back three weeks later and when they are at the front of the line, Mr. Mando has to smile again.

"Still dating?" It must be about half a year now, assuming they haven't come here first as friends.

The two look at each other and he sees the boy grabbing the girl's hand while looking back at Mr. Mando. "We've gotten together two weeks ago."

A grin spreads on Mr. Mando's face. "Congratulations! Beautiful. You know, you can stay a while after the play and get a drink here in the foyer. I'll give you one on the house to celebrate."

The girl may seem a little bewildered but both smile as they go into today's performance.

And they do stay afterwards. Mr. Mando first talks to a few other people but then he sees them standing at the bar, just ordering drinks and he rushes to them as the boy pulls out money.

"It's on the house," he tells Sarah, who works the bar today. She nods and gives them the drinks. The couple thanks them and Mr. Mando reaches out his hand to the girl first.

"Hello. Erasmo Mando."

The girl shakes it while answering: "Jade West."

"Beck Oliver," the boy says, also shaking his hand.

Then the girl asks: "Do you own this place?"

"I do," Mr. Mando says proudly because he loves his theater himself.

Beck smiles. "It's great. We love the plays that are on here."

Mr. Mando knows that he doesn't just say it out of politeness, and not just because they have been here before, but by the tone of his voice.

Attentively, Mr. Mando watches the young couple: "You are both interested in theater?"

"We are," Jade answers and Beck adds: "We actually both want to be actors ourselfs."

"That's wonderful," Mr. Mando calls out honestly. He always loves when people try themselves in the arts, no matter if they are successful or not. "I never mastered acting myself but I love to watch it. How old are you?"

"We're both 14," Jade replies and her eyes narrow a little at that as if she expects Mr. Mando to chuckle and say their dreams will change then anway.

But he doesn't. He never would. "Beautiful," he instead says and... if they both want to be actors, there is a fairly good chance they met at... "You go to a performing arts school?"

"Hollywood Arts," Beck says with a nod.

Mr. Mando knows that school a little. Over all the years he owns the theater there have been classes who have watched one of the plays. But usually, students haven't come by themselves, without their teachers. On schools like that, they probably have enough others options to experience theater.

He wants to comment on that but just then, Jade asks: "You have different groups of actors here?"

He is fascinated that she has noticed and starts explaining all about how his theater works, how he picks the groups and the plays, what the themes are. And then he goes into the history of the plays, talks about his father and grandfather.

And they honestly seem interested, they ask questions and comment every now and then until they hear a buzzing sound and Beck pulls his phone out of the pocket.

"Oh, wow. I think we forgot time a little. That's my parents."

Jade pulls out her own phone and notes: "My mom also texted me."

She starts texting back while Beck declines the call with his parents and faces Mr. Mando again: "We have to go now."

"I'm sorry that I kept you. I hope I didn't bring you any trouble," he says. He hasn't even thought about the fact that their parents would of course expect them home. And he is a little worried and wonders if both of them live close by. Apparently they are not picking them up, otherwise they would have long been in the theater. And it has gotten quite late though all the plays start fairly early. There aren't even that many other audience members left.

He considers just for a moment to aks them if he should drive them home but he knows that that isn't appropriate at all.

Beck smiles again. "No, don't worry. It was really interesting. It's us who forgot the time."

Jade nods at that, still at her phone, then she looks up at Beck: "My mom will pick me up so I don't have to wait for the next bus. We can drop you off."

Beck agrees and Jade actually thanks Mr. Mando for his time, before they turn and leave.

"My parents will kill me," Mr. Mando hears Beck say and Jade's answer: "Well, you can't blame them. My mom is angry as well. At least text them now, so they know you are ok."

As they leave, Mr. Mando really hopes everything is ok and their parents won't be too angry with them. It has been his fault after all. But they just have been so wonderfully interested and... he has to say: He really does like them and possibly they are his favorite couple he ever met in his theater.

o

o

They keep coming but they don't stay afterwards anymore. They do have little chats with Mr. Mando and he shortly asks if their parents were very angry when they are back for the first time after. They assure him that everything is fine but they don't want it do happen again.

But they do ask him every time if he is still doing well and he asks back.

Then, one time, they come back the very next day to see the same play again.

"Why do you want to watch it again?" he asks confused while he gives them their tickets and looks for change.

"It was a very good play," Beck answers and Jade rolls her eyes, before she adds: "And we're having a discussion about what happened at one point and how that changes the meaning of the play."

"We're having a fight," Beck corrects and Jade promptly glares at him.

Mr. Mando raises his arms as in defence. "Oh, don't fight about it. Theater is supposed to be a good thing, nothing to fight about. Discuss the meaning but always remember that no matter what happened or didn't, everyone interprets a play differently and that that's the whole point of art: that everyone is able to find themselves in it."

"Well, the meaning he got out of it is stupid," she snaps and Mr. Mando tries a smile on her: "I don't think any interpreation can ever be considered stupid. Maybe it isn't an interpretation you like but keep an open mind."

That earns him a glare from her as well before she just goes. She doesn't leave the theater though, goes further into it instead, into the direction of the hall.

Mr. Mando looks after her surprised. He has never seen her like that. Well... He hasn't seen her all that often in his life and not close to many different situations, but still...

Beck meanwhile doesn't seem surprised. However, he does say: "I'm sorry she..." He pauses for a second, then he takes the tickets and the change and says: "I think I know why she doesn't like my interpretation. Because the whole play touches close to home for her and if my interpreation is right, the play offers another perspective on... her situation and... I can understand why she wouldn't like what's implied then."

He looks uncertain and it's sounds more complicated than it probably is but obviously, Beck doesn't want to tell what exactly hits close home for Jade. It's probably nothing she likes everyone to know.

But if that's true...

Slowly, Mr. Mando suggests: "Well, then you shouldn't fight. Just take her in your arms, hold her and tell her that you understand."

Beck gives him a small smile and a nod before he goes after her.

o

o

They aren't always the same. It happens rarely, but it does that they seem to ignore each other through the whole visit of the theater. Most times however, they seem like they can't stop touching each other, not even to buy the tickets.

They come regularly and also start staying more and more after the plays to discuss the meaning with him and with the actors who always come out after too. They are interested and they don't always think the same but surprinsingly often they do. But they also do appreciate what the actors think themselves.

Suddenly, they don't come anymore. After three months, Mr. Mando knows what that means. And he doesn't understand because he has had this feeling that they are so good together. They always looked so much in love.

He is sad about it and wonders if one of them will ever come back with someone else or if this theater will forever remain their spot and if he therefore won't see any one of them ever back.

One day though, they are back. Together.

He smiles when they step in front of him.

"You are finally back."

"We are," Jade confirms and Mr. Mando takes the money out of her hand and gives them their tickets while he honestly says: "I'm glad to see you're ok."

He watches them share a glance before Beck says: "We have been broken up for a few months."

He knows. But they are back together now and that's what's important.

"Sometimes, people need some time apart to realize how much they love and need one another," he says and sees them share another glance with the love he has grown so used to see in their faces. With a smile, he decides: "I'll tell Sarah to give you a drink on the house later."

They both smile and thank him.

o

o

They come back regularly again and seem somehow even closer than before. And one day, they look different, happier still as they stand in line to buy their tickets.

When they're in front, Mr. Mando greets them: "Welcome back, Mr. Oliver, Mrs. West."

"Mr. Mando," Beck answers. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine," he replies while he takes the money from Jade. "Is graduation coming up?"

Beck nods. "One week now."

"Exciting," Mr. Mando exclaims because it definitely is. He is excited to see what great things they will move on to. He puts the tickets on the counter and lets the change fall in Jade's hand and that's when he sees it: the ring on her ring finger. And that isn't unusual, she wears rings, but it doesn't look exactly like all the other accessories she often wears. And there is the fact that he has had the impression they looked somehow happier when they walked in today...

"Oh... What is this?", he therefore asks, pointing at the ring. Even if it doesn't mean what he thinks it means, there will be a story about it. He has learned that Jade has a story to everything she wears, as he sometimes has asked her about different stuff over time.

They share a short glance like they do so often while Jade already takes her money into the other hand and turns the one with the ring over to give him a better look, instantly knowing what he's talking about. "We got engaged," she says.

A wide grin spreads over Mr. Mando's face and he barely looks at the ring anymore. He already comes out of the ticket stall and hugs first Jade and then Beck. "Congratulations," he says while doing it and they do hug back at least a little and smile just as bright as he does.

"Thank you so much," Beck says.

And of course, after the performance they get another drink on the house and the whole staff clinks glasses with them to celebrate. They seem a little embarrassed about it, especially with Mr. Mando excitedly shouting another congratulations through the whole theater so every other audience member knows as well but they also seem extremely happy.

o

o

They don't come by after graudation all that much anymore. He understands that they move around a lot, actually move to New York for a while where Jade apparently stars in a musical. But they do come by every now and then, tell him about their life, their jobs and finally their wedding. They also still ask about him every time.

One day, Jade tells him she's pregnant. One can only see if they know at that point. When they come back the next time she is almost due and the next time they look extremely tired yet happy and when he asks for baby pictures, they of course have them ready as if they have expected him to ask for it.

After many years, when his son already owns the theater but he still comes by all the time because he just loves connecting with people, he even gets to meet their children.

Both, Jade and Beck, are known by then, actually became actors that get recognized. Sometimes, another audience member asks for an autograph or a photo but generally everyone is cool about it. They are in LA after all. Though the actors of the theater who are usually ones of much smaller scale are always excited when they hear that Jade and Beck are there for a perfmance again, especially because they always stay afterwards and talk to them about the plays – just like they used to when they were teenagers.

They're also like their teenage-selfs in some other ways. In the ways they still often can't seem able to stop touching each other. How they are still interested in theater and acting and the heavy topics that get performed in the Mandos' theater. How they always look at each other with so much love in their eyes.

"My favorite couple," he says for greeting as he has done so many years back while they come up to him after today's performance, Beck's arm around Jade, Jade's fingers intertwined with his.

"Mr. Mando," Jade says with a smile as they break apart and sit down as well. There are a few chairs in the foyer and Mr. Mando has sat down on one of them which stands in a group with three more. Jade now sits next to him, Beck next to her.

One of each their hands find each other again while Beck says: "We thought you weren't here today."

Mr. Mando knows how they could have thought that. Mr. Mando hasn't been here every day for a few years now, but recently even less. But when he is, he's usually at the door to greet every guest right when they come in. Beck and Jade haven't seen him there today.

He explains: "Oh, yes. I wasn't feeling all that well earlier but it got better and I decided to still come. Tell me about you, though: How are you? How are your kids?"

He really has felt sick ealier. He still doesn't feel like standing for too long which is why he sat down here.

Beck and Jade tell him about their children, how they're doing and what new ideas they have about life before they ask after his family and he tells them about his children and grandchildren.

"So, everything is looking pretty good," he says after a while. "Though there is a little trouble with money. Carlos isn't sure if he can hold the theater."

"Really?" Beck instantly asks and it somehow feels good that they both seem shocked about it. He himself hates the thought, it makes him feel even sicker.

He nods heavily, is always glad to be able to talk about this with people. He always feels better if he shares his troubles. "Yes, there aren't as many guests as there used to be. That happens sometimes but at the moment it's really tough with all the costs and my granddaughter's private school. They live off of my daughter-in-law's salary but have to put so much of it into the theater at the moment and they aren't sure if they can keep doing it. After all, nobody knows when it will get better again although in my experience it always does."

But they know how much this theater means to Mr. Mando. He is almost certain that his son otherwise would have long closed it. Mr. Mando is sure there is another good time for the theater at the horizon – but he knows that he can't expect his son to keep it open until then if they loose so much money with it, and if nobody knows when it finally will get better again.

He watches Beck and Jade share a look and he is almost sure that they squeez each other's hand before Beck says: "We could help you out."

"Oh, no, no, no! I didn't mean it like that," Mr. Mando quickly says. "I don't want to ask you for money."

He just felt like talking about it. He has never wanted to guilt them into giving him money.

"You don't have to," Jade simply says in this factual tone of voice she likes to use. "But we could sort of invest in this place or something."

He opens his mouth, probably to protest because he doesn't want their money but he doesn't really know what to say yet.

And as nothing comes out, Beck speaks up again: "We love this theater. We love the plays and we love the atmosphere here. It would be sad if your son would have to give up on it. We would be sad. We had our first date here after all."

He never knew that. Yes, he remembers those dates they had here before they have gotten together. But he has never known that they actually had their first date right here. At his theater.

Still.

"We can't take your money."

Though maybe they can actually strike a deal, his son could pay them back when the theater is back on its track. Should they do that?

"You can," Jade decides and glances at Beck another time. "We'll talk to your son about it later."

Beck nods and puts in with a smile: "After all the drinks you gave us on the house..."

And they really mean it. They really want to give them money. They can lend it to them. Then, the theater wouldn't have to close. He'll be sure to go with them when they will talk to his son about it, so he can make sure it will be a fair deal for them. Though, his son also knows them by now and likes them as well; they always talk to each other as well when they come by.

"I don't know how to thank you," he finally says and feels tears welling up.

Beck reaches over to him and lightly touches his knee. "Don't worry about it."

"Honestly, don't," Jade agrees.

And he just has to get up to hug them. They both stand up too and each hugs him back.

He is never able to go back to the theater after that. He doesn't feel well enough over the next few days, then gets into the hospital. But he knows it's all good now.


End file.
